Saturation-recovery and electron-electron double resonance (ELDOR) data were obtained. Saturation-recovery signals were collected at different orientations of the crystal and at different field positions within a spectrum. The saturation-recovery curves at 16 K best fit with two exponentials. A dependence of both exponentials on pump width exists. The change in the weight factor as the pump phase width increases implies that at least two relaxation mechanisms are involved, only one of which is electron relaxation to the lattice through a Raman process. From ELDOR data, it has been determined that proton and nitrogen nuclei compete with electron-relaxation pathways.